And So Kyoya Made the First Move
by Gothic-Rebecca
Summary: Most fans change what happens in episodes to suit our own wishes and I guess this is mine(: Warning first time posting so be kind(: and Please Read :D Rating may go up if I decide to write more, Thank You(:


_**And so Kyoya Made the First Move!**_

_**A/N: Ok so I was watching the episode "And so Kyoya Met Him" and this popped into my brain and my hands decided to make it come true (:**_

_**You know the drill I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, It belongs to its rightful owners I'm merely a huge fan (: If I did own it would be targeted to 18+ and there would be a lot of love :D**_

I was leaning over him just had yelled at him, yet he's just looking up at me with kindness and a look that seemed like he could see right through me. "Hold on, it sounds to me like you're the one who isn't trying. If you really want to surpass your brothers then you can do it" I hover there staring into those light violet eyes as he continues "But I think the one who has given' up here, is you Kyoya" I'm completely shocked eyes wide I realise he's right. He just lays there for a minute still using his elbows to keep himself off the floor and to make it easier to look me in the face "Oh yeah, by the way where's that kotatsu I asked for? Not to be a pain or anything but I thought that you would've had it set up by now, to be honest that the reason I stopped by your place" I crack up laughing, a real laugh not something I was putting on to get what I wanted, but an honestly amused laugh. He not quite understanding, I'd be surprised if he did, just kept blabbering on "What's so funny, oh let me guess you've got the kotatsu ready to go and are just hiding it from me!" I stop laughing to look at him seriously for a moment "It's not all about you, you know!" and hit him "They're actually meant for Winter so wait till then to sit under one" I realised that I was still leaning over him without meaning to my eye drifted to his slightly smiling but also slightly pouting from the hit mouth "Now will you stop being such a dumb ass?" I realised that I was kind of moving towards him every now and then. Slowly I finally understood that the reason my heart always beats faster when he is close isn't out of anger, hatred or irritation but out or love or at least liking him and not just as a friend, oh no I don't get to get off that easily. So I go for it, he believes that I should live with more feelings on my sleeve, then I will! I look again into those big violet eyes that were full of mirth and promised nothing but true smiles and true laughter, looking into them I notice that staring into his eyes are just a way to prolong and procrastinate following my heart. I take one more look at his handsome face before finally leaning all the way in and kiss him, I see his eyes shoot open but I close mine anyway enjoying what I can of not only the first-and-last kiss I'll ever have with the guy I love, but also my first kiss ever. Just as I feel the pressure against my lips lessen I know he's, well gotten over the initial shock but also, is going to pull away and probably shout at me in French or call me sick or disgusting and never talk to me again but I'll always have the memory. As I'm reeling in the last few moments of the kiss I realize that he's taking his time to pull away so I open my eyes to see his shut and him pulling away BUT I also see his hand reaching for me, then I feel his hand on my face and he pulls completely away only to open his eyes and, while half smirking open his lips ever so slightly and return the kiss with just as much force and what I think is love, I just stay leaning there not knowing what to do, so I follow his lead and then we pick up a rhythm and before I know it we're both pulling apart gulping in air desperately. While we were gasping for air I stare at his shirt, the exact spot I had been holding him up by when I was yelling at him, then I feel a light pressure under my chin and notice its Suoh's finger gently making me look at him "Kyoya, you can kiss me but you can't look me in the eyes?" upon hearing his soft, sultry voice say my name somewhat breathlessly I look up to see a cheeky smile on his slightly swollen lips and in his eyes, I blush a deep red while my heart beats a thousand miles a minute but decide to at least TRY to say something to him "Uh I...I'm sorry Mr Suoh, Um I'm no...not q..quite sure what came over me? I a...apologize, please forgive me, and I assure you that i..it won't happen again" I notice a very small smirk come over his features before "Aww what happened to calling me Tamaki?" before I could answer he had somehow flipped us over so he was hovering over me and swooping in real low with a look of pure evil and also somehow sultry he said "Oh and why not? I rather enjoyed that kiss or can I kiss you again to change your mind so that we can?" one of his hands moving to my lips his forefinger traced my bottom lip before leaning in closer.


End file.
